Licentia
by Kogo-Qian
Summary: Additional side stories for [Libertatum]
1. Hiruzen Sarutobi - Canon

After the Third Shinobi World War, comes rebuilding. Homes must be restructured, orphans and the like relocated. People must be mourned, war heroes honored. And of course, the ninja population must increase as well.

Hiruzen Sarutobi feels the weight of every orphan fund he approves like the force of a punch, every application into the Academy weigh down on him like a pound of bricks. But he signs and stamps them for the betterment of Konoha. For the future. For _their_ future.

The Academy receives an amount of applicants never before seen in its history. Classes are jam packed, and teachers are stretched thin to fit all potential students into classrooms. Between the many applicants, the crisp image of one particular girl grabs at Hiruzen's attention.

Her face is hardened, pitch black eyes set upon a pale face. "Jun Hiromi", age 5, her label reads. Yet in her, Hiruzen only sees a tired warrior and the potential of the Uchiha clan. The notes from her chunin testers were oddly peculiar, describing her as a prodigy with extreme skill in genjutsu.

Hiruzen tucks the name away into the recess of his mind, a small thing to make note of. He thinks nothing much of it until the first reports from the Academy instructors come in.

Her scores are flawless. A prodigy, but an orphan. Usable, but expendable. She is perfect for Konoha. And that is what sets off his warning bells.

Hiruzen has his secretary dig up what he can on Jun Hiromi. But it clears up very little. Everything about her is strange. From her missing birthdate, unknown place of origin, to her lack of known family members. She is someone Danzo would absolutely love to take into Root, if he hasn't already done so. So Hiruzen keeps a steady eye on her.

Her only interactions is with another orphan boy. Yasuhiro Hyuuga. Yet somehow, that is enough to prove her free of Root's taint. Hiruzen has seen the results of Danzo's teachings. Blank, maskless. Efficient and ruthless, perfect soldiers.

Jun Hiromi may be a perfect soldier with enough work, but she is certainly not blank and maskless.

(At least, not that he knows.)

Hiruzen sends her files to the ANBU Commander for future consideration. He does not know if she has the will of fire. But her dedication to the Hyuuga boy will assure that she serves Konoha well.

(Foolish. Danzo has succeeded once more.)

* * *

 **A/N Short drabble I've kept in my folders for a while. I haven't updated in so long I thought I'd put it out there while you guys have to wait. I'm working on the next chapter though, don't worry! I just... have 0... motivation...**

 **The title to this is pretty much me being uncreative again. [Libertatum] and [Licentia] both mean liberty in latin. So,, it's good enough.**

 **Also my beta died? Come backkkkk I miss you ;_;**


	2. Rainy Days - Canon

Jun loves the rain. Loves how the earth feels so much more alive after a storm, loves the drizzle of the raindrops against the ground, and how the storm itself sweeps across nature.

But there are rainy days, and then there are _rainy_ days.

During the latter, her eyebags seem heavier than usual, her limbs disconnected and joined in a strange fashion. Her frigid chakra pulses in response to the pattering rain, sending chills racing down her back and into her fingers.

Jun does what she can. She grabs pencil and paper, slinging a cheap 100 ryo convenience store bought umbrella over her shoulder as she steps out into the storm. Slipping on a jacket, she walks in time to the splatter of the rain and lets her feet carry her forward through the deserted streets.

Almost always, Jun ends up standing in front of the memorial stone. Its usual green sheen seems gray in the light of the overcast clouds. She traces her calloused finger over each name she can reach, and when she reaches the end, she repeats.

But because it isn't reverence that drives her here (It's guilt. Guilt that gnaws at her mind and threatens to drown her and smother her alive-); she sits down in front of the memorial, props up her umbrella, and draws.

As per usual, Kaia appears on the page first. Wide eyes framed with bouncy auburn curls and a smile with crooked teeth that stretches from ear to freckled ear.

(The graphite smears, and Jun stops to wipe away a tear.)

 _I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm-_

She doesn't stop. The page turns, and Jun draws and draws as the rain keeps hammering down.

 _Kaia, Shiro, Aki, Agent 339, Agent 403, Agent 411, Masu, Agent 290-_

Her hands cramp, and her joints ache and throb. But she has to do this _she has to she has to she has_

They deserve a tribute, an eternity in these pages. Each and every nameless root operative; six feet under and forgotten because of Danzo's lust of power.

Jun doesn't stop until the pencil snaps. By then, her trembling fingertips are gray from blending, and she ever so carefully wraps the journal in her jacket. Then Jun lets the umbrella fall, exposing her skin to the rain.

Often, Yasuhiro will find her hours later, shivering and soaked to the bone.

"You'll be sick," he chides every time, picking up the fallen umbrella and sits down next to Jun. He doesn't prod, doesn't ask why. And when the rain finally lulls to a stop, they sit together in silence and watch the sun peek out from behind the clouds.

* * *

 **Surprise! I'm not dead. Yet.**

 **I've been working on Libertatum, honestly. I just keep ending up driving myself into corners I don't like, and scrapping the entire chapter. I think I'm working on the 7th or 8th draft or this point? I've lost count. Either way, please don't lose patience with me! Life's getting rough, but I promise I'll deliver soon! In the meantime I'll probably be pushing out little drabbles like these to keep you guys satisfied ;)**


End file.
